Spilt Decisions
by HelainaBlake
Summary: An interactive story! You make the decisions, by clicking on specific chapters, that can lead to FOUR different endings! Emily Prentiss needs to infiltrate an exclusive Prostitution club, but she has a small problem. Who will resolve it? Hotch or Reid?
1. Prolouge

**_**READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING, OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!**_**

**HEY! This, as you may have read, is an interactive story :D SO it's going to be a little confusing, but promise to make it as easy as I possibly can! This is the very begining, and at the end of this chapter there will be a choice... DUN DUN DUUNNNNN! So when you finish this and the next chapter is up, you MUST make sure you click on the right one or NONE of it will make any sense... And that would be sad... If you want BOTH sides of the stories then I recomend choosing one, and reading it to the end, and when you've finished then you can go back to the begining and continue with the other choice. But it's completely up to you!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I hope you enjoy it enough to review! Telling me what you think and how you beleive it should end! I'll be commenting on the best ideas at the begining of one of the later chapters!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

Do you know how hard it is to find a decent guy in D.C these days? No, scrap that; in AMERICA! Emily Prentiss did... And her being an FBI agent didn't help in that matter in the slightest. Sure, she went on the occasional date, but none of them ever amounted to anything. She went home at the end of every night, if she wasn't staying in another city, cooked her food from scratched and curled up on the sofa; occasionaly reading through past case files or flipping through a crime novel.

She prefered it when she was working, her personal life did NOT come into the equation; and this case had brought them to the city of Lost Angels. Where, in fact, the city had lost some angels.

"There have been a total of five women, all between the age of twenty-five and thirty-five, and all of them are prostitutes." Hotch had briefed them on the plane, but not in detail. He had only told them enough so they would be prepared.

"So how do we know these women are conected?" A younger officer questioned. "Prostitues are murdered all the time in this city."

Reid was quick to pick him up on that. "That's true actually, prostitutes are sixty percent more likely to be murdered than any other woman; and most of the victims are either stabbed with a sharp object or strangled. This is usualy because-."

"Reid." Hotch interupted. Reid looked at the ground meekly; Morgan chuckled. Reid gave him the best death glare he could muster. "As I was saying, all of these women were stabbed repeatedly with signs of torture and rape pre-mortem. When we talked to their families there wasn't much to be learnt; but talking to their friends was very different. They were all working at a private club called Pandora's Box. It's pretty elusive, and you have to be refered by either a member or staff member; and when you are hired, you're thrown right in."

Rossi took a step forwards. "On the first day of the job they must... preform sexual acts on several patrons. Those patrons then initiate a bidding war for this woman, and the winner gets to do whatever they want to her for the night."

"You're talking about them as if they were a prize, an object." Somebody called out.

Rossi shifted his weight onto his right foot. "Well that is how our Unsub see's these women, and our job is to know how they think. We don't mean any disrespect." When there was nothing but silence he continued. "Each of the victims were taken home by a patron... and were found dead three day's later."

"It's going to be impossible to enter the club without our Unsub realising; and until we can do that, the investigation is on a standstill." Hotch looked around the room, notcing the several looks of anger and the rest of disapointment. "So we propose sending in someone undercover."

_Woah! _Where had that come from? Prentiss looked at JJ, who just shrugged at her, looking equaly suprised.

"How can you ask somebody to do that?" An officer snapped. "We can't expect that of any of them!"

"Alright!" Morgan said loudly, standing from his seat. "We're not expecting anything of anyone! If they don't want to, then fine, they don't have to; but the investigation will not go any further." He adressed the women this time. "If you do not want any part of this, then leave now; no shame whatsoever. It's your body, and we can't make this decision for you. So choose."

It didn''t take long... All of the female officers had left the room within thirty seconds, leaving Emily, JJ and the men. Emily looked around, and then stood up. "I'll do it."

JJ grabbed her arm. "No, Ems, you can't!"

"JJ!" Emily hushed. "It's fine! You're pregnant, and I don't see any other volenteers!" She looked round at her other collegues, who's jaw tightened before they nodded in turn.

Reid pursed his lips together and looked away, running his hand through his brown hair. _He didn't like this one bit..._ Emily shouldn't feel obliged to give her body away like this. It was just wrong!

Hotch nodded stiffly. As much as he wanted to protect his agent, they needed to catch this guy. Prentiss knew this, and he respected her decision.

"Ok then." Emily said, nodding at no one in particular. "I guess that's decided; I'll infiltrate the club when we get one of the women to recomend me."

Emily watched the team and their various reactions. JJ was horrified, Morgan was outraged, Rossi was concerned, while Reid and Hotch was a mixture of all three; including fear... But she couldn't exactly figure out why. When the meeting was over Emily rushed into the small kitchen area of the police department and poured herself a mug of coffee, scouring the cupboards for any kind of chocolate with no avail. "Great..." She huffed, leaining against the counter-top and taking deep sips from her mug.

"Ems, what's wrong?" JJ asked, walking to stand beside her and wrapping a tenative arm around her shoulder. "You know, if you don't want want to do this you don't have to. You can pull out anytime you want."

Prentiss smiled warmly and licked her lips. "I know, JJ, it's just... Well I'm not... Jesus, how do I say this?"

JJ let her go and crossed her arms, moving across the room and opposite to Prentiss. "Ems, tell me what you're thinking."

Emily lookend intently at her friend for a few moments before setting her coffee on the side and facing JJ once again. She was about to explain before she stopped herself and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "This is... bad." She said solomly.

JJ frowned. "How bad..?" Emily said nothing and looked away. "That bad huh?"

Emily nodded. She needed to get it off of her chest; she needed to tell JJ ASAP... The team needed to know before she jepordized the entire operation. Preniss lowered her head and let out a long breath. "I'm... Sorta... Kinda... A virgin..."

JJ's eyes POPPED from their sockets. "You're a WHAT?"

"I know, I know!" Emily blurted, pacing the room. "I mean when I never lost my virginity when I was younger because I really wasn't interested in guys, and when I grew up they were all afraid of my mom... So, when I was twenty-three, I decided not to give it away on a one night stand. I've never really been in a proper relationship before..." She looked at JJ for some kind of reaction, and got a slack jaw in return. "Oh God, this is realy bad, isn't it? Uhg, I am SUCH an idiot!"

JJ blinked a few more times before shaking her head and rushing to Emily's side. "No no no! It's ok, seriously. I'm actually quite impressed!"

Emily smiled weakly. "You think?"

"Yeah, it's really..." JJ paused. "Oh no..."

"What? What is it?"

JJ looked at her friend awkwardly. "You know you won't be able to go undercover, right?"

"No!" Emily gasped. "God, I have to do this; the whole case relies on me getting into that club and finding our Unsub! I can't just back out like this."

"Ems, they'll understand! This is a pretty big thing; and besides, the club won't accept you if you're a virgin, and you wouldn't want to give it away to one of those old perverts! God I can't imagine anything worse than that!"

Emily nodded, tucking some hair behind her hair. "I know; and I deffinitely don't want to loose it like that... But I _need _to loose it before I go to the club."

"Oh no, Emliy tell me what you're thinking right now! I really don't like that look in you're eyes..."

Prentiss blushed. "Well, I-. Umm... I kinda, sorta, need to loose it before I go into the club; and I _need _someone to loose it with."

"From the team?" JJ gasped. Em nodded. "Wow, are you sure about that? It's a pretty big thing to just give away!"

"I'm sure JJ, I don't want to give it to a complete stranger; I want it to be somebody I trust. And I trust our team."

JJ nodded, understanding completely. "I get it. So, who were you thinking? Morgan?"

"Oh God no!" Emily gasped, laughing slightly. "I do NOT want to be one of the many women who sleeps with Derek Morgan!"

"What's this about Morgan?" Rossi walked between them and poured himself a good ol' cup of joe, frowning at the two women when the looked at him and then back at each other. "Uh oh, what's wrong?" Rossi was even more concerned when JJ looked flustered and tugged at her hair; a little something she always did when she was nervous or uneasy about something. Emily coughed, tossed a knowing look at JJ, and turned to Dave. "I have a little problem, that's affectinig this case, and JJ was just trying to help me resolve it."

Dave nodded. "And what would this little problem be?"

Both of the girls shifted again, avoiding direct eye. "I'm a virgin..."

"WHAT?" Rossi splutered, spilling some of his boiling drink down his brand new shirt. He grumbled and reached for a towel. "Jesus, Em; you _volenteered _to do this! Why would you do that?"

"The case wouldn't move forwards if I didn't do it. It's a small price to pay to save more lives."

Rossi raked a shaking hand through his hair. "I've heard of dedication, but you bring it to a whole new level... So what are you going to do? It's not like they'll accept a virgin."

"Well that's what Emily and I were talking about; she needs to loose it, and we were just talking about who with." Emily choked on her own coffee, giving JJ a murderous look. "Sorry Em, but we need to be upfront about this; it's not going to sort itself out, you know..."

"Ah!" Rossi said in realisation, smirking mischeviously. "Not Morgan, eh?"

"What about Hotch?"

"He's my boss!" Emily said loudly.

"Ladies, ladies; if this is you're way of trying to get me to sleep with you, Emily, then I must say I'm flattered-."

"Shove it, Dave!" Emily snapped. Rossi chuckled.

"I really think we should talk to the others about this,get their opinion." JJ said. "They need to know what's going on."

Emily sighed. "You're right." She moved from the kitchen and raised her arms, flagging down her team. When Reid, Morgan and Hotch were in front of her she smiled. "Guys... there's something you should know."

* * *

"Woah..." Morgan said for the seventh time. "I still can't get my head around this... Have, uh, you thought about-."

"Not you, Morgan." Emily said quickly.

Morgan looked offended, then he thought about it for a moment, before nodding his head that he understood why; a thin smirk working its way along his mouth. The others ignored Morgan and continued the conversation like _real _adults. "So that leaves Hotch and Reid."

Rossi frowned. "What about me?"

Hotch smiled. "Sorry Dave, but you're old enough to be her father." His smile widened when Rossi crossed his arms like a hormonal teenager. "So, Reid, you up for it?"

Reid's eyes widened as everybody looked at him expectantly. "I really don't think... Well, umm..."

Morgan gasped. "Aw, Reid man, don't tell me... you're a virgin too?"

"Well I never had many friends when I was youger! so, honestly, what's the chance I even had a girlfriend?" He looked awkwardly at the floor, letting out a deep sigh. "... Yes, alright! I'm a virgin too..."

"Perfect!" Morgan hollered, clapping his hands. "You two can have a perfect night together loosing the big ol' V!"

JJ moved forwards, looking worried at the idea. "No, I'm not really sure about that. It should be somebody more experienced, so Emily doesn't get hurt." Morgan was about to interject, but JJ silenced him with a simple hand movement. "And trust me, it's _going _to hurt."

Everyone looked at Hotchner.

"Emily, I'm here for you if you need me." He said warmly. "I don't have any problem helping you with... well helping you with your problem. Whoever you choose will be ok with me."

Reid nodded. "Yeah, Ems. I don't mind either. I mean if you wanna... loose it with me or, uh, with Hotch..." He gulped, and forced on a smile. "Whoever you choose, I don't mind."

JJ took her friend's arm. "It's completely up to you, Ems; Reid or Hotch. Both of them volenteered."

"It's up to you to choose..."

* * *

**That's right people! It's up to YOU to choose who Prentiss gets down and dirty with!**

**But choose wisely! The story could go four different ways depending on the decisions you make! Their fate is in YOUR hands! god help them...**

**R&R people!**


	2. Choosing Reid, Part One

**Heyy my fellow CM fans! Ok, so I've recived several reviews and PMs saying ALL KINDS of different things, and I want you all to know none of you will be disapointed! This is Reid's story, what would've happened if Emily had chosen him!**

**I'd just like to add, I HAVE seen the one about Emily's abortion, but since this is fanfiction, and I controll what happen to them (God help them) I chose to leave it out; there wouldn't be a story otherwise! And that REALLY wouldn't be any fun!**

**OH! And I also have a FictionPress account, it's on my profile page! CHECK IT OUT! **

* * *

"Reid."

Prentiss had said his name without thinking twice, and almost didn't beleive what she had said until she repeated the moment several times in her mind. Spencer wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. Him? He looked up meekly at his boss, noticing several reasons she should've picked him. He was tall, dark, handsome, and obviously had some musscle under that suit of his. HE would be able to take care of a woman. If it were Reid, the woman would most likely be taking care of him!

"A-are you sure, Em?" He stuttered. "I mean, LOOK at me!"

And she did. Emily looked him up and down twice, taking in every detail, before returning to his eyes. "Yes, I want it to be you. But only if you're ok with it!"

Reid gulped. "I'm totally fine with it."

"Then it's settled." Hotch interupted. "Prentiss, Reid." He smirked Evily. "have fun."

Both Prentiss and Reid gawked at their boss as he left the room without saying another word, the rest of the team following silently. Besides from Morgan, of course, who couldn't resist slapping Reid's back and winking at Emily. "Be careful with her, lover boy."

Emily Flipped him off as he was leaving the room, then looked at Reid awkwardly. Reid was rubbing the spot Morgan had slapped him, looking just as uncomfortable. "So..." She said plainly.

Spencer put his hands in his pockets." "So..." How in the hell is this going to workout? If they can't even carry out a simple conversation how the fuck were they going to deal with foreplay?

"Ok," Emily eventually said with her no nonsence tone, snapping Reid out of his personal fantasy of what he _could _deal with Emily Prentiss. "I know this is going to be... odd, but we're adults; we'll deal with it."

Reid nodded. "Sure, just because we're virgins it doesn't mean we're immature. Everything will be fine."

* * *

_Everything was NOT fine! _And a knock on the door signaled Emily's arrival. Spencer rushed over to open it, receiving a very confised Emily Prentiss.

"Reid, what's wrong? What's that smell, is something burning?"

Spencer tensed and shook his head. When Emily obviouslt didn't beleive him she raised her eyebrow; something the entire team found incredibly adorable; and becam mildly amused whenSpencer let out a laboured sigh, lowered his head, and moved to the side for Emily to come in. "She was surprised at what she found inside. The room was dark, the only light coming from the dim candles that flickered all across the small room. And it's true wat they say about candles making things look amazing, because the sight of Reid with no shirt on made her heart soar. This was an unusual feeling for Agent Prentiss, who was so good at compartamentalizing, because this strange sensation was strong enough to mentally knock her off of her balance. She looked up at Spencer, who was rubbing the back of his neck and looking painfully embarresed. "I, uh, heard this is what guys should do when it's a girls first time."

Emily gave him a bemused smile. "Really? And where did you hear that, Doctor Reid?"

"Reid coughed. "A, uh, romance novel."

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "A romance novel? I didn't think that was you kind of thing."

"Oh, it's not; I actually prefer old English novels. I only read one at the recomendation of a friend."

Prentiss closed the door and walked around the room, nodding in apreciation. "Well remind me to thak this friend of yours, the room looks amazing!" She gave it one more look over. "What about for guys? I mean the candles are for a girls first time, but what does a guy do for _his _first time?"

The edge of Sepncers lips twitched. "Read a romance novel."

Emily laughed at that, which helped Spencer to realx a little bit. In fact he couldn't remember why he was so tense in the first place; this was Emily. One of his closeest friends. A part of the team that was more like a family.

_Which means you shouldn't be sleeping with her. _His mind quiped. _Guys don't normally tend to sleep with their sisters..._

He mentally kicked himself. 'Shut up, you!'

"Spencer?" Emily said sofltly. Specner looked up at her, almost jumping five feet in the air when he realised how close she was to him. "Are you sure you're alright with this? I can leave right now if you want me to." Spencer just stared at Emily, confused at why she had just said that; and she was about to confuse him again, but he silenced her with a kiss. Emily pressed her hands firmly on Reid's chest, gasping when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Spencer's tongue invaded Emily when her mouth opened to lightly gasp, he could feel the tension in her body, but eventually felt her relax and melt into the moment.

Spencer pulled away, his cheeks flushed and his lips wet. "Does that answer your question?"

"Too much talking." She said quickly, pulling him back to her. "Not enought kissing."

Reid wasn't complaining; he happily received the kiss and returned it with enthusiasm. Emily felt soft hands grip her waist and guide her across the room; falling to the bed when she felt it hit the back of her knees and reaching up to thread her fingers through Reid's hair. Reid was leaning over her, his knee between her thighs and his hands busy fumbling with Emily's shirt. He grumbled unhappily when he had to pull away to get the damn clothing off of her, undoing her jeans and pulling it down in one swift motion.

Emily was equally frustrated with what they were wearing; she was only in her panties and lace bra, while Spencer was shirtless with loose jogging bottoms that clung loosely to his hips. She grabbed the elastic, Reid looking down at her curiously, and tugged it down. Spencer made a surprised yelp when the cold air hit him. Emily's eye widened when she saw the young doctor went commando. "Why Reid, is this your usual attire?"

"No!" He said quickly, capturing Emily's lips with his own. As much as he loved Emily, she really neeeded to focus on using her lips for other things than making clever remarks!

His fingers ran up and down her skin, tracing every curve with care, enjoying the sight of Emily shivering under his touch. He delicately brushed his lips against hers, not moving any further and waiting for her to make the decision. She didn't even hesitate.

Emily pulled him on top of her, his hands reaching around to unclasp her bra and and take hold of her breasts. She moaned at the touch of his tongue flickering across the already hard nubs, teasing relentlessly, and his hands slipping underneath the thin fabric between her legs.

"Ah!" Emily gasped. "Spencer... Oh God!"

From the sounds Emily was giving him, he knew he was doing something right; so he rubbed harder against her clit, beofre slipping one finger into her wet depths. Her cries increased when he added annother finger, and then annother. "Jesus, Spencer! Please..."

Honestly, Spencer was clueless as to what to do! He had never really been with a girl, in fact the last kiss he had was Lila! Unless you count the amount of times Garcia had caught him unawares... So, he just let instinct take ahold of him. He grabbed Emily's legs and pulled her down, then knelt down on the grond and lifted them onto his shoulders. Emily looked at him with wide eyes, not really sure what was going on until he he gave her the strangest look... before taking her very core into his mouth.

"Oh my GOD!" She screamed, reaching down to grip his hair. Her mind had left her, she was running on pure blissful euporiha and couldn't tell what was lips, what wa tongue and... Oh God it all just felt so amazing! Reid didn't mind the rough treatment, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her... It was so... Emily.

"REID!" She yelped, dragging him back up to face her. "Please, I need you inside of me!"

Reid looked into her eyes and nodded, lowering himself so he could feel himself at her opening. He started to push.

Emily was SO tight! He could feel her wrap around him, and he could see the pain in her face. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, kissing her neck all over. "I'm sorry." He was trying his best to be gentle with her, easing into her and then easing back out. He trailed kisses all along her face and neck.

Emily gritted her teeth at the intense feeling of being ripped apart from the inside... she never knew it would hurt THIS much!; it was even worse when Reid raised himself and looked down at her. He knew that it was going to hurt, but seeing it on her face just made it real. "Oh my God..." He said, slowly pulling out of her. "Emily, I'm so sorry."

"No..." She said, holding him tightly whilest they were still connected. "Please, Reid, Just... just give me a moment..."

Reid nodded, moving back down to kiss her all over and nuzzling her neck. His actions helped Emily to relax, do only a few seconds later she motioned for Spencer to continue.

He slowly moved in and out of her, being careful not to cause her anymore pain; and Emily concluded he was doing a pretty good job at that. The pain was gone as fast as it had come, so Emily could really apreciate everything Spencer was doing to her. His lips and tongue playing with her neck and collar bone, one hand kneading her breast sensualy, and the other massaging the aching nub between her legs.

"Spencer!" She moaned, her nails digging into his back. "God, harder... Please!"

Spencer lifted her hips up, the slightest change in angle driving him deeper into her and hitting a spot that made her scream her name and grip the headboard.

"Ahh... Mmm..." He could tell she was close. Her shallow breaths, the clenching of her inner walls... he wasn't far behind her.

And she screamed his name.

* * *

Prentiss was happy, warm and wet. Two of those things because of the shower she was currently having. The other one because of what Spencer had done to her.

She had never felt so AMAZING in her entire life! She ran her fingers through her wet hair and smiled at the memory; then gasped when the shower curtain opened. "SPENCER!" She yelped. "What are you doing?"

He was smirking, but shrugged his shoulders casualy. "I needed a shower..."

"While I'm in here?"

He shrugged again. "I might run out of water. And besides, I prefer this..." His hands were running along her body, his teeth nipping several areas he knew she liked. And boy did she...

* * *

"Emily..."

Emily and Spencer were basking in their after sex glow, their fingers entwining, and the rest of the world only a fleeting memory. Emily had her back to Spencer, she could feel his entire body pressed against her and it felt secure; she didn't want to move anytime soon.

"What is it..?" She said softly, tracing nothing in particular on his palm.

He loved the tingling sensation she left on his skin. "Promise me something?"

She frowned and looked up into his hazel eyes. "What?"

"Promise me you'll be careful when you're in that place?"

Their gazes didn't part for the longest of times, until Emily place her free hand on his cheek and kissed him sweetly. "I promise." She smiled up at him one more time before moving back into that heavenly posistion.

She couldn't think about whe the time came for her to get dressed and leave for work. Pretend that nothing happened...

She refused to think about that. Right now, this very second, was theirs.

And they were going to cherish the little time they had away from reality.

* * *

**:) I thought that was sweet xxx**

**This is only Reid's side, remember that there will be others, so don't be sad!**

**And I'm also sorry bout the long wait! Things have been hectic and they'll only get worse, but I'll update ASAP!**

**Subscribe my luvlies!**


	3. Choosing Hotch, Part One

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this, but I'll always do my best to get new chapters ASAP! So enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review :)**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

"Hotch"

Prentiss had said his name without thinking twice, and almost didn't beleive what she had said until she repeated the moment several times in her mind. Spencer however had predicted her answer before even she had. It was obvious! He looked up at his boss, noticing several reasons why sh had picked him. He was tall, dark, handsome, and obviously had some muscle under that suit of his. He would definitely be able to take care of a woman.

"Alright." Hotch said in his matter-of-fact tone. "But... Are you sure about this Prentiss? We can find somebody else to do the job if-"

"No, " She said quickly. "I'm sure about this; and I want it to be you. But only if you're ok with it!"

Hotch nodded. "I'm fine with the arangement."

"Well then!" Rossi interupted, clapping his hads together. "Emily, Aaron." He smirked evily. "Have fun."

Prentiss gawked at the elder as he left the room without saying another word, the rest of the team following silently. Besides from Morgan, of course, who couldn't resist slapping Hotch's shoulder and winking at Emily. "Be careful with her, Boss-man."

Emily flipped him off as he was leaving the room, then looked at Hotch awkwardly; her awkwardness quickly changing to frustration when she saw that he was chuckling at her expression, and laughed even harder when she followed Morgan's lead and slapped his arm. "YOU should not engourage him!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry!" He said, obviously not meaning it. "But... You know that I _will _be carefull with you, right? You can trust me to take care of you."

Emily was taken back by he kindness of his words, thinking it very unusual for him to talk like this. Then again, they weren't in a usual situation... "Thank you, Hotch, for telling me that. And I know you will be. I trust you."

Hotch faultered when Emily gave him her mind-blowing smile. "I- er, right, ok-" He looked from left to right, as if searching for something he had misplaced. Although he knew he hadn't; his mind had just gone blank for no apparent reason. So he eventually gave up trying to think and left the room without annother word.

Emily watched her boss walk out in utter confusion. "What the hell is _he _on?" She muttered.

* * *

"What the hell are _you _on?"

Emily glared at her boss from his doorframe, swaying slightly from left to right. "I got nervous..." She explained. "and that doesn't happen very often! So when I get nervous I drink."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Emily how much have you-" He stopped when she started giggling. "What's so funny?"

She walked past him, languidly running a hand along his chest, and into his surprisingly large house, plopping herself on his sofa and smirking mischeviously. "You just called me 'Emily', and you never do that. It sounds nice."

Hotch stared after her, still feeling the tingling sensation on his chest where her fingers had been for the briefest of moments, and quickly closed the door. "Emily, how much have you had to drink?" He watched her think about that for a moment, before smiling sweetly and shrugging. "Are sure you still you want to do this?"

Emily sighed dramatically, throwing her head against the back of the sofa. "Oh, Aaron, if the idea of sleeping with me repulses you THAT much then all you have to do is say!"

Hotch froze. "Ah, no- I mean..." _Shit! He's really messed up this time... _He looked over at the agent, and then quickly away. She had stretched herself languidly across the furniture, eyes closed and the top part of her black lace bra showing. Does the woman even know what she's doing to him?

"Hotch?" Emily whispered. Hotch looked up at her, almost reaching for his gun, which wasn't with him anyway, when he realised how close she was to him. She was pouting llike a little girl, and playing with a lock of her hair."Are you sure you're alright with this? I can leave right now if you want me to..." It was obvious she didn't mean those words, but that didn't stop it from making Hotch angry. He closed the small space between them and pressed his lips against her, not bothering to be gentle and wait for access, but instead _taking _it.

Emily's eyes widened, she was lifted into the air as Hotch turned on the spot, pressing her back against the wall. "Ah! Hotch!" His hands roamed up her shirt, squeezing her breast and supporting her body with his hips. Emily felt the bulge in the front of his pants press against her core, and when he moved them to grind into her, she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped. "Oh God, Hotch..."

"Aaron..." He grunted, unclasping her bra and kneading the soft flesh beneath. "Not Hotch, Aaron..."

He gripped the hard nub between his fingers, making her gasp in pleasure. "Is this Ok for you?" He asked, stopping his movement.

"Oh God, Aaron, don't stop!" The moved her hips, pressing herself against his. Hotch groaned at that, and didn't have any problem doing what she said, lifting her shirt off and lowering his head to take hold of one of her nipples with his mouth. He bit down gently, teasing the very tip with his tongue. "Mmm..." She gasped, entwining her fingers in his hair. She pushed him away, slipping gently to her feet as she watched him tumbled back, regaining his composure and trying his best to control himself. Emily was slowly, _oh so slowly_, unbuckling her pants and slipping them off so she was standing in nothing but her panties and heels. She walked forwards and pressed her palm against his chest, moving him around the room until she pushed him back against the sofa, quickly straddling his hips. "Well Aaron..." Emily purred after a minuet of agonizing silence. "You said that you were going to take care of me..." She leant forwards and nibbled his earlobe. "_So take care of me..._"

Hotch pressed himself against the back of the sofa, so he could see her entire body, before slipping his fingers underneath her panties and into her slick folds. God she was so wet..! Aaron watched her writh helplessly whenever her stopped moving his fingers for the briefest of second; she was gripping his shoulders and would rock her hips slowly, torturing herself with the sweet pleasure. "A-Aaron, please..."

"Please what?" Hotch asked , circling her clit. "What do you want me to do Emily?"

"Ah!" She cried, arching her back. "P-please... I need you... Inside of me."

"Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow. He slid a single finger inside of her wetness, moving it in and out while hit thumb was still working the sensitive nub. "More?" He asked. She nodded quickly, and threw her head back when he added another, then another. "Still not enough?"

She shook her head. "A- Aaron, you're wearing too much." She leant down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him. "We need to take care of that." Emily forced his fingers out of her and pulled him up by his tie, turning and leading him to the bedroom. She stopped right before they reached the bed and spun to face him. She pulled off his tie, took off his jacket, and started to unbutton his shirt, lifting it out of his trousers first. She planted kisses across his chest, sliding the fabric off of him, before returning her lips to his. Emily started to work at his pants, unclasping the belt and lowering it to his ankles, lifting his feet out of it and throwing them across the room. Then she did the same with his boxers.

She licked her lips when she saw him member standing to attention, and seeing her lick her lips nearly sent him over the edge. "Emily...?" Hotch said questioningly. "What're you- Oh God!"

She had taken him into her mouth without hesitation, licking and sucking, pumping the base with her hand. Hotch's hands were on the back of her head, forcing himself not to grip her hair too tightly. "Fuck!" He hissed, bucking his hips forwards. Emily had done something... indescribable with her tongue, and she was slowly peeling away his control. He saw her shocked expression when his hips bucked. "Emily are you Ok?"

She nodded and gripped his hips, making him repeat the movement; he quickly got the idea and proceeded to fuck her mouth. She moaned, sending vibrations along his throbbing member, and yelped in surprise when she was lifted up and forced onto the bed. Hotch was leaning over her, his fingers already working between her lower lips. "If you ket that up..." He growled. "I'd be finish before we even started."

He started to move down her body, licking along the way. He looked up at her quickly, relishing the the lust filled look she was giving him, before he replaced his fingers with his tongue. "AHHH!" She cried, clawing at the sheet franticly. She couldn't make out what was tongue, what was lips, and what was teeth... she was on sensory overload, and SO close to cumming. "No..." She whimpered, pulling at his hair. "No... Need you... Inside me... Not yet!"

He swatted her hand away and sped up his movements, this time including his fingers in the activity. He knew how close she was, and he could feel it when her thighs tenses and her scream filled the room. He licked her juices up, then moved over her so that she could watch him lick his fingers clean. "Delicious..."

_She felt herself become wetter already..._

"Pleas Aaron..." She said, reaching down to take him into her hand and guiding him to her entrance. "I _need _you."

Slowly, very slowly, he moved his hips forwards and penetrated her. She hissed in pain, moving her head to the side so Aaron couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes. "Ow..." She muttered.

"Sorry..." He whispered, kissing her closed eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. "Tell me when you want me to go on."

She nodded that she would, and after a few moments she raised her hips of of the bed and asked him to continue. He slid in and out of her as gently as she could; the last thing he wanted to cause her was pain... And after a while she began to respond to his thrusts, meeting every single on of them eagerly. "Ah- Aaron! Mmm..." Her orgasm was building quickly, she didn't know somebody could cum twice in a row...

But oh boy could they!

She had never felt anything like it, and she never knew anyone could! She didn't have anything to describe it to...

This is as close to heaven as you can get...

* * *

Prentiss was happy, warm and wet. Two of those things because of the shower she was currently having. The other one because of what Spencer had done to had never felt so AMAZING in her entire life! She ran her fingers through her wet hair and smiled at the memory; then gasped when the shower curtain opened. "AARON!" She yelped. "What are you doing?"

He picked up the shampoo and poured it onto his hands, then moving behind Emily and lathering it into her hair. "I hurt you." He said quietly. "And I'm sorry."

Emily couldn't turn to face him, but she did place a tentative hand over his. "Hey, you don't need to apologize for anything. I asked _you _for help."

"I know..." He said, running his finger through thick strands of her hair. "But... That doesn't change the fact I hurt you."

She did turn to face him then, placing a gently hand on his cheek and kissing his lips. Then she grinned wildly. You know, I heard it's even better the second time."

He stared at her, then smirked. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

**:D like it?**

**Well then maybe you'd like my other stories, I'm sure they'll like you ;) The review button would love you even more if you clicked it too!**

**Don't leave it waiting!**


	4. The Outfit

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've last updated, and I'm sorry! But I've been away from a computer for a while now, and will do my best to catch up! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

**OH! And don't forget to check out the POLL on my profile page! It's to do with a new story I'm working on, and could do with your opinion! **

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

"I don't think you should go. Now that I think about it, it's just not safe..." He had looked at Emily with stale eyes; begging her to change her mind. "You know it's not too late."

Emily paused for a second, before pulling her red tank top over her head and laughing nervously. "You didn't have any problem with me doing this yesterday; I don't see what's changed." She turned towards him. "This needs to be done, you know that. We're not going to stop this creep unless I do this."

"We'll find another way." The man said quickly, standing up from the bed and moving over to her. "We can find someone else to do it, it won't be that hard!"

"No." She said firmly. "I've already agreed to this, I'm not backing out at the last minuet."She faced him and took one of his hands in her own. "This is my job. You should understand that more than anyone else! Why don't you tell me what's bugging you?" Emily had a idea what it was, or at least she knew what she wanted it to be; but she couldn't be sure. She wanted to her it from HIS lips.

And he knew what he wanted to say, he had rehearsed it over a hundred times in his head ever since she joined the BAU. He just never had the guts to admit it out loud. So, as always, he took a step back and shrugged. "Nothing... Can't a friend just worry about you?" He smiled at her before marching quickly into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and starting the shower. Emily watched as her locked himself in, and let out a labored sigh. 'Dammit...' She thought. 'I seriously thought he was going to say it...'

She looked at her wrist watch and almost yelped. It was ten in the morning! She was meeting Morgan and JJ in ten minuets to get her 'all done up for her night out'. Gee, this was going to be fun... She shuddered at the idea of her walking into the station wearing less than the girl in the Fifth Element.

_Today was not going to be fun..._

* * *

The FBI agent got out of the shower, not a few minutes later, to an empty room. "Emily?" He called out, frowning. "Emily?" The room wasn't that big, and there weren't many other places she could go; but when he saw the note on the bed he knew he was going to regret not saying goodbye. So he slowly walked towards the bed, picked it up, and began to read.

_I really don't think they sell these kind of thank you cards, so a plain piece of paper will have to do, so: Thank you. Thank you for making this experience worth waiting for, and thank you for making it an amazing memory. I only hope that it was as special for you as it was for me._

He gulped. She really had no idea...

_Anyway, JJ and Morgan are taking me out to slut me up (wish me luck!) and be sure to keep any sharp objects away from me when I return to the station, because knowing Morgan, I'm bound to want to kill him by the end of it! And if you laugh when I get there then it'll most likely turn into a double homicide. So beware!_

_Thank you again, and I'll see you later._

_Emily_

Shit... He sometimes hated it when he was right...

He did regret not saying goodbye.

* * *

"Woah! No no no! You are NOT getting me in that!"

Emily stared with wide eyes at the dress Morgan was waving in front of him, a smile playing on his lips. "Aww, c'mon! This will definitely get the boys drooling."

Emily grabbed it off of him and forced it back where he found it. "I may have to dress like a whore, but that doesn't mean we have to go all out! Now... try to find something a little less_revealing._"

Morgan shrugged and went about finding something that would reach her expectations. "So..." He eventually said, quirking an eyebrow at her. "How did our Lover treat you last night? Am I going to have to kick his ass?"

"Morgan!" Emily groaned, turning to him with hands firmly resting on her hips. "I am NOT discussing this with you, so you might as well drop it right now!"

"But-!"

"Right. Now!"

Morgan knew he was fighting a loosing battle, and he also knew that she would eventually spill everything to Garcia. So it was only a matter of time... "Fine! But the next outfit I choose YOU have to wear!"

"Deal." Emily said, shaking his hand. JJ creeped up behind her with a large smile plastered on her face, which instantly made Emily suspicious. "What is it JJ? What have you done..?"

"Nooothing!" She said, still smiling. "Just, oh I don't know, bought your make up!" She held up a bag filled with God know what. And JJ refused to let her have a peek. "Nuh uh! Not until we get back to the hotel! Otherwise I know you'll try to return it all!"

"I hope you guys know how much I'm starting to hate you..." She growled. "Oh GOD Morgan, what in the hell is that?"

Morgan held up the outfit with a grin. "This, babydoll, is your outfit for tonight!"

"OUTFIT?" Emily snapped. "THAT'S NOT AN OUTFIT, THAT WHAT YOU'D WEAR _UNDER _AN OUTFIT!"

"Whatever." They both scoffed. "That doesn't matter anyway, remember, you made the deal, so it's your own fault!"

Emily scowled at the pair of them, wishing that looks could kill... "Fine." She snapped, marching towards the exit. "Now lets get out of here before you find anything else worse than that." She paused to look at the clothing. "Actually, I doubt you _could _find anything worse than that! Oh well; better safe than sorry!"

JJ and Morgan watched her leave with amused expressions, before smiling at each other and moving to pay for what they had.

* * *

_WOOP WOOOOOP!_

Spencer looked up from his paperwork with a frown. That had been The third wolf whistle In less than a minuet, and he still had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Hey, Hotch?" He asked. "What's going on? Am I missing something?"

Hotch looked at the young genius, and then around the office. His eyes widened and with a grin formed on his face, he motioned towards the entrance. "I think _that's _what's going on."

Spencer turned in his seat, only to almost fall out of it seconds later. Emily Prentiss, the most beautiful, sexy creature Reid had had the pleasure of pleasuring all of the previous night, was standing in the middle of the room wearing the smallest black dress, red lipstick and shoes to match. Every man in the office was ogling her without shame, and the women were eyeing her with a jealous curiosity. Her large eyes travelled around the room searching for something or someone, until the eventually fell onto Reid. "Spencer!" She called out with a smile, tottering over to him in her tall heels.

"Emily." He said, standing up. "Wow... You look-"

"Like a hoe? Yeah, I know, I'm gunna KILL Morgan and JJ! But, I guess I do look the part." She said that with a reluctant eye roll, placing her hands on her hips with a sigh.

Reid smiled at her. "'Amazing'. I was going to say 'amazing'."

Emily just stared at him, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was about to deny, but thank him anyway, but one of the officers thought it a good idea to creep up from behind her and pinch her butt. "Aw, girl; what you doin' hanging with that toothpick? Why don't you come and have some fun with a REAL man." He placed his hand on her hips, which made her automatically jerk away.

"Hey!" Reid snapped. "Leave her alone!"

The officer, who was SO much bigger and scarier than he was, stepped closer to the younger agent and glared down at him. "Who do you think you are, saying who I can and can't talk to? She's just a hooker, I can do what the fuck I want."

He moved towards Emily again, and Reid could see the sudden discomfort in her eyes. "No." Reid grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. "No, you need to leave her alone." The officer was about to say something, and most likely hurt someone, but Hotch was quick to intervene.

"Officer, I would consider it in your best interest to walk away. Right now."

"Ha! And why would that be?" He snorted.

Hotch eyed him for a moment. "Well for one, this is not a prostitute; her name is Agent Prentiss, and she is one of the best FBI profilers we have. Second, I seriously doubt your wife or boss would like the idea of you assaulting one of our fellow agents. And third, if you don't back off, right now, I will kick your ass and make sure you're demoted to that of an unpaid intern."

The officer visibly gulped, and began to sweat under the intense death glare of Aaron Hotchner. "Alright, I'm going!"

They all watched him turn an leave with his tail firmly between his legs. "Wow..." Emily said when the room was clear. "What an ASS!" They all snickered at that. "Oh, and thanks guys; but you know I could've handled it on my own."

"We know." Hotch agreed. "But it felt good to put that moron in his place."

"Yeah, I mean, no one should ever talk to you like that Emily." Reid smiled.

Emily looked at them both sweetly and placed her hands on each of their shoulders. "Thank you, but now to business... I need one of you to pimp me out."

Hotch and Reid gawked. "WHAT?"

* * *

Several heads turned simultaneously when the new girl walked into Pandora's Box, with a serious looking dude just behind her. The man standing next to the curtained doorway, just ahead of them, eyed them suspiciously; then slowly walked towards them. "Can I help you with anything baby?"

Emily shifted her weight onto the other foot and fiddled with her hair. "Oh you could help me with a _lot _of things." She said with a sultry grin; and she was about to move forwards but Hotch grabbed her upper arm and forced her back.

"Stupid bitch..." He hissed dangerously, forcing her to stand behind her and then turned to the man. "Sorry about that, she's here for the job; Crystal sent us."

It seemed that he wasn't going to believe them for a second, but then he nodded and moved out of the way. "She goes in there. You stay out here."

"Right." Hotch said, moving Prentiss forwards and said in a hushed voice: "Don't do anything stupid."

"Alright Sweet Cheeks! See you when I see you!" She grinned.

Hotch left the building with one thought: Emily was a good actress. But she was going to be amazing to get away with this. What Aaron didn't know was that Emily was petrified on the inside, and was so close to falling apart... She wanted to do good for the team, and in order to do that she had to hold it all in.

So she sucked in her gut, and walked through the curtains.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun~!~!~!**

**Like it? Well perhaps you'd enjoy my other stories, check 'em out!**


End file.
